1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headmounted light for use in connection with illumination. The headmounted light has particular utility in connection with providing a hands-free source of illumination without tethering the user to external equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Headmounted lights are desirable for providing a hands-free source of illumination without tethering the user to external equipment. Surgeons typically use headmounted lights when performing operations. Traditional designs require the user to connect the headmounted light to an external light source. This greatly limits the user's freedom of movement during use: either the external light source has to move with the user, or the user has to unplug from the external light source. The latter situation is particularly disadvantageous since the headmounted light no longer provides illumination when unplugged. Headmounted lights of the current invention eliminate this inconvenience by providing a light source that attaches to the user along with a headband-mounted lens assembly. The invention allows the user to move freely without any need to maintain a connection to an external light source.
The use of battery power and light belts is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,978 to St. John discloses a battery power and light belt. However, the St. John '978 patent does not have a fiber-optic cable, and has further drawbacks of lacking an adjustable mount for the light.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,913 to Lozar discloses an illuminating apparatus that mounts on the body of a person. However, the Lozar '913 patent does not have a fiber-optic cable, and additionally does not have an adjustable mount for the light.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,230 to Chester discloses a surgical headlamp that permits several degrees of freedom of movement of a high-intensity headlight with respect to a headband worn by a user. However, the Chester '230 patent does not have a power source, and cannot emit light without being connected to an external light source. 
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 399,580 to Feinbloom discloses a deluxe surgical head light that attaches to a user's head. However, the Feinbloom '580 patent does not have a fiber-optic cable, and also does not have a light source.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,620 to Li et al. discloses a compact surgical illumination system capable of dynamically adjusting the resulting field of illumination that provides illumination. However, the Li et al. '620 patent does not emit light without being connected to an external light source, and further lacks a power source.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,227 to Klootz discloses a surgical headlight assembly with detachable video-camera module that allows viewers at a remote location to observe an operation procedure on a video monitor from a surgeon's visual perspective. However, the Klootz '227 patent does not have a power source, and has the additional deficiency of requiring a connection to an external light source in order to emit light.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a headmounted light that allows providing a hands-free source of illumination without tethering the user to external equipment. The St. John '978 patent, the Lozar '913 patent, and the Feinbloom '580 patent make no provision for a fiber-optic cable. The St. John '978 patent and the Lozar '913 patent lack an adjustable mount for the light. The Chester '230 patent, the Li et al. '620 patent, and the Klootz '227 patent cannot emit light without being connected to an external light source. The Chester '230 patent, the Li et al. '620 patent, and the Klootz '227 patent do not have a power source. The Feinbloom '580 patent lacks a light source.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved headmounted light that can be used for providing a hands-free source of illumination without tethering the user to external equipment. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the headmounted light according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a hands-free source of illumination without tethering the user to external equipment.